Grovyle (Dove)
|name = Dove |sex = Male |nature = Quiet |trait = Often lost in thought |level = 90 |abilities = Overgrow Regenerator |moves = Agility Mega Drain Energy Ball Cut |affiliation = Blades |occupation = Blades guildmaster |residence = Mistshade Manor }} Grovyle is an explorer and treasure hunter who has met much acclaim in recent years, reaching the lofty rank of guildmaster in almost record time. He is the leader of the Blades Special Treasure Hunters Guild, a harshly exclusive band of celebrity explorers whose privileges and exemptions from certain basic duties are a subject of controversy among the uninitiated Pokémon privy to the guild's true nature as an Exploration Team Federation trophy case. Depiction in the series Personality Perennially brooding, Grovyle is a loner who trusts only his guild and a few of the more unseemly residents of the Serenity River Valley. Since he is known for keeping secrets, often for no apparent reason, few trust him in return. Even his guild sometimes regards him more as a distant manager than as a friend. Grovyle is seldom afraid to voice his opinions when incensed; indeed his temper is fiery in spite of his reticence. He bears insults against his courage, behavior, and masculinity stoically, but offenses against his appearance and his special clique do not go unanswered. Although he enjoys speaking in riddles and metaphors, Grovyle is hardly the mystic he pretends to be. To his annoyance, Shiraz is fully capable of seeing through his charades, so he has lately become more direct in her presence. History Grovyle's beginning is anomalous. A Froslass witch discovered the young Treecko in the southern woods of Blizzard Island and, given his exotic nature, opted to take him in as a pet rather than freeze him solid. Over time, his role evolved into that of an apprentice, and he became an amateur herb doctor with his knowledge of the minimal vegetation on the island. He never asked where he came from and instead accepted Froslass as a surrogate mother, but she herself started to have qualms about keeping him sequestered in the ice caves. When the Exploration Team Federation next surveyed the area, Froslass talked them into recruiting the herbalist Grovyle as a nurse. Shortly after Grovyle left with the Federation, he was assigned to his first expedition. On this expedition he met several Pokémon who would become his closest friends for the next few years, including Flygon the Archaeologist and the Charizard escort who would become his dearest partner. He and Charizard met when she made him her tent-mate, but in spite of his initial annoyance he soon realized that she was only trying to look out for him—a wimp. The duo trained and explored, and all was well until they were accepted onto the famous Lucario's expedition to the Land Bridge in the southeast. The journey dragged on for longer than even the most skeptical explorers had anticipated. Worse yet, Charizard became ill from an unknown cause. The cook, a Lickilicky, gathered a small gang of adventurers with the intent of raiding the findings tent and running back to the mainland while the rest of the team was out doing fieldwork. Charizard, still in the camp due to her illness, bravely confronted this Lickilicky. However, the weakened watchperson was easily overwhelmed and killed. Grief-stricken, Grovyle contributed little to the expedition over the next few days, and even the celebrity leader of the team started to crack. Lucario, his confidence in his mission shaken, cornered a certain Zoroark in the woods and tried to take advantage of her. Moping around in the woods, Grovyle witnessed the scene and intervened. He and Zoroark fought and managed to repel Lucario. By this time, Grovyle was sick of all the violence and pain of the expedition, and both survivors realized that they could stay aboard no longer. They left and returned to civilization. Still mourning, Grovyle continued his journeys alone. He mapped the murky reaches of Zero Isle for the E.T.F. and thus gained an impressive reputation of his own, but he was still dissatisfied with his situation. He heard rumors about an Elixir of Life and journeyed to the far east in search of the miraculous concoction, desperate to revive his deceased partner. After much toil, Grovyle did manage to procure a bottle of the substance from an unnamed tribe, but it nevertheless failed to resurrect Charizard. He consumed the remaining nectar himself so that his efforts would not prove entirely in vain. Around this time, rumors of Lucario's attack on Zoroark and other crimes came to light. The E.T.F., realizing that its poster boy had erred, hastily tried to silence the former nurse who had taken part in the scene. They approached him with bribes and, after some miscommunication, left him in Spring Town with an old E.T.F. outpost and the rank of guildmaster. Grovyle initially resented this meaningless post and returned to his normal travels. However, before too long, he encountered a celebrated team of explorers who were in the market for a new guild—Team Charm. The trio of Team Charm befriended Grovyle and earned his hospitality in Spring Town. Team AWD arrived in Officer Magnezone's custody shortly afterward and drew his mercy as a local guildmaster. The stage was finally set for Grovyle to use his unfortunate certification for good. Upon learning of the rivalry between the two teams whose companionship he favored, he put his strongest effort into ending it and ultimately earned their faith in spite of their differences. Grovyle mended the fences between Teams Charm and AWD and thus united the six Pokémon into the first iteration of the Blades Special Treasure Hunters Guild. Appearances in Cold Reminders Grovyle first appears in Part 1 of [http://guildmastergrovyle.deviantart.com/gallery/50011332/PMD-Cold-Book-One Reminders] as the story's first-person narrator and leading protagonist. First appearing in his own office, reflecting upon how to let Drapion and Arbok approach Officer Magnezone, he displays distaste at his guild's brusque dispositions and rude tendencies. After considering letting Gardevoir perform their duties instead, he emerges from his office at Arbok's behest due to the presence of an unexpected visitor—Smeargle—from whom he learns of a break-in at Mistshade Manor. Arriving at the scene with Team AWD in tow, he encounters the butler, who, despite his apparent misgivings about the crew, brings all four of the guests to the study of his Lugia liege, the Comtesse Lamia Brie de l'Ombre de la Vapeur. Once Baron Seymus is done with his own impromptu "appointment," the butler admits the four into the study, where they learn that a certain Umbreon stole a small volume of orchestral notes from Lugia's library. Grovyle relates the tale of the Two Hundred and Ninety Instruments to Lugia and her bodyguard, suggesting that the burglary was of a more sinister nature than it appeared. He then reveals that one of the Instruments is actually in town and that he had personally sold it to the Archaeology Association "at an exorbitant price." Grovyle convenes with the entire guild at the sublevel of his house, though he lets Weavile explain the situation to his associates. He then dispatches the guild to various corners of the land to warn Instrument-bearers of the impending threat, thus initiating Roserade's part of the story. Grovyle resumes his role when he returns late from his own route and finds the rest of the guild dining in the base. There he learns of Seymus's breakdown and determines that he is as much a threat as Umbreon at the present time. After consulting Rhyperior on the matter of how to deal with Umbreon, he concludes that a stake-out at the Archaeologists' base is the best course of action. Grovyle then decides that the stake-out party will be composite of the guildmaster and the three team leaders, who also happen to be the best suited for dealing with such an outlaw. After the meeting, he returns to his office and picks up an old scarf, mourning the partner to whom it once belonged. Grovyle morbidly reflects upon his duty to ensure that his guild does not share her fate and dons the scarf in preparation for the upcoming mission. During the stake-out, Grovyle discusses the legend he told at Lugia's study with Weavile, who wonders if the Original One might be omniscient and willing to share some of its knowledge with her. Thus, Grovyle acquiesces to tell some of the legend's more minor details, initiating a conversation about whether the Original One might still live on in any form. Just before sunset on the next day, Grovyle and the others return to find that Umbreon has already entered the Archaeologists' tent. They pursue Umbreon, who by this time already possesses the Terra Cymbal, through Spring Town, yet the outlaw manages to shake them off until he exits the town entirely. Grovyle and Weavile follow Umbreon into a nearby ash grove, where they find the rest of the Blacky Gang lying in wait. Surrounded by the robber's thugs, Grovyle stalls for time by commenting on how the gang boss has moved up in the world. Consequently, Umbreon indulges in some egotistic discourse and spills more information about his employer than he intends, though he is also unable to resist the temptation to poke fun at the explorers' private lives. This quickly leads to a confrontation between the two parties; however, Lopunny and Gallade arrive in time to strike the first blow and send the entire clearing into disarray. When Umbreon flees the scuffle, Grovyle alone follows him deeper into the grove. He corners the outlaw and demands information concerning his mysterious benefactor, threatening to drain him of his energy "one Joule at a time." However, Umbreon reveals his hidden needles and attempts to drug the explorer into submission. When this fails due to the influence of the old scarf, the two resume their duel until Umbreon taunts Grovyle about his relationship with Lugia. This infuriates Grovyle to such an extent that he promptly slices Umbreon's face open. Umbreon then appears to surrender. However, before either of the combatants can say another word, Officer Magnezone arrives with Flygon and a cohort of Magnemite, who tend to the outlaw's wounds and formally arrest him. Grovyle ultimately does get a chance to carry out his previous threat when Umbreon attempts to escape one last time. However, when Magnezone refuses to grant the guild the full reward for the arrest, Grovyle furtively tells Umbreon to give the chief as hard a time as possible. Soon afterward, Grovyle suffers a rant from Lopunny for accepting Magnezone's reduced reward. Pets Grovyle appears in Pets as a rather minor character, appearing in only the prologue, Part 1, and the epilogue. He is summoned from his office when a visitor arrives from Treasure Town. He answers the door to find Wigglytuff assisting a Sableye, who had been sent by Zoroark to deliver a macabre letter which appears to be her last will and testament. Upon finishing the letter, Grovyle is reminded of his greatest failure and left all but dumbstruck, but he decides to follow Zoroark's instructions and await her arrival at his house. When she finally arrives, Grovyle is the first to tend to her injuries, since he had neglected to inform the rest of the guild of the situation. Medicham in particular is outraged by his silence and nearly starts a fight with him over the matter. However, Zoroark agrees to share her story and let the entire guild know of her mission and its results. Grovyle makes a final appearance after Zoroark finishes her story, but when she reveals that Thrasher was not even supposed to deliver the letter, he nearly faints from exasperation. He then decides that the guild's next order of business should be locating the Mismagius who appeared at Mount Averno. Once the rest of the Blades retire after such a long night, he asks Lopunny to let Zoroark lodge with Team Charm until she recovers. Lopunny proves sympathetic not only to Zoroark but to the guildmaster himself, who had gravely failed both his agent and his guild. A false version of Grovyle appears in Part 10 as one of the doppelganger's victims in Zoroark's nightmare. This false Grovyle advises her to find Cresselia and report her findings to her alone. The nightmare Grovyle is notable for being the first character to call Zoroark by her true name (Kris), but it quickly dies from its wounds, furthering Zoroark's fear and spite. Nevertheless, this nightmare prompts her to reconsider Sherwood's advice regarding her mission and her will to endure. Book 3 Grovyle will appear in the unreleased and currently unnamed third book of Cold as its primary narrator and protagonist. In this installment, the Blades finally clash with the Collectors—namely Baron Seymus, its leader, and Hektor, its newly revealed champion—when the latter guild seemingly resorts to violence in its bid to topple an oppressive market and stand up for its ideals. Category:Blades Category:Grass-types Category:Guildmasters Category:Level 81-90 Category:Male characters